PKP Pecheneg
The is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first seen in the Survival Mode trailer in the hands of enemy Juggernauts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The PKP Pecheneg is found wielded by Russian soldiers and Africa Militia members. It is one of Price's starting weapons in "Dust to Dust", and is equipped with a Red Dot Sight. The PKP Pecheneg is the main weapon for Juggernauts both in the Campaign and Special Ops. Multiplayer The PKP Pecheneg is unlocked at level 18 in Multiplayer. The weapon has medium recoil and damage. Its iron sights are open but rather small, making the optical attachments somewhat favorable. Still, it is manageable to fire fully automatically at close range targets, but burst firing is essential for long ranges unless the Kick proficiency or Grip is used, in which case it can be used full-auto at medium ranges fairly easily; if choosing optics, choices that do not zoom in a lot, like the Red Dot Sight, are better with the recoil. If the player is more comfortable with an ACOG sight, though, that can sometimes be helpful as well, especially at mid-range. The Rapid Fire attachment used with the Grip makes the PKP extremely deadly at close-mid range, but 3-5 round bursts are recommended for longer ranges. The PKP Pecheneg is one of the two LMGs (the other LMG is the M60E4) that cannot be used with the Heartbeat Sensor. Special Ops The PKP Pecheneg is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The PKP Pecheneg is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenges Toxic Paradise and Smack Town, and is also available in several other missions. Survival Mode The PKP Pecheneg is available in Survival Mode at level 18 and costs $7000. The PKP Pecheneg is also used by all types of Juggernauts, but isn't dropped by them. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Heartbeat Sensor (with glitch only) *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 25. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 27. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery File:MW3_Pecheneg_POV.png|First person view of the PKP Pecheneg File:MW3_Pecheneg_ADS.png|Aiming the PKP Pecheneg PKP R.png|Reloading the PKP Pecheneg MP5A2N.jpg|A Juggernaut equipped with a PKP Pecheneg. PKP.PNG|PKP Pecheneg in Survival Mode. LastmissionMW3.jpg|Side view of the PKP with a RDS. Trivia *The PKP Pecheneg is the weapon used by all Juggernauts in Survival Mode, including the ones who wield Riot Shields (take note). The Juggernauts do not drop this weapon after being killed. *On the back of the PKP Pecheneg, the word "Пулемёт" (Pulyemiot) is written, which is the Russian word for "machine gun". *When the weapon is fired, picked up or switched to, the belt feed cover will rattle, however, while moving, falling for jumping, the belt feed cover will unusually not move at all *The kills and headshots emblems for the PKP Pecheneg have the name misspelled as "PKP Pecheng". *The PKP and the MK46 are the only LMGs that have their magazine affected by Gold Camouflage. *The gun's reload time is decreased in Juggernaut suits. *In the mission "Return to Sender", a mounted version of this weapon (similar to the mounted M249 and mounted RPD in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) can be seen and is used by the enemy. They are the machine gun nests Yuri is ordered to destroy. It cannot be used by the player. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Weapons